Por Ti
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] Por ti, por ti, yo daría el mundo entero por ti, por ti, por ti, buscaría el corazón que perdí, por ti, por ti, me hago fuerte para verte feliz, por ti, por ti, todo lo hago por ti... ·LuNa·


**POR TI**

Ah… Por fin amanecía… cuantas horas había esperado que por fin pasara aquello… Aquella noche no había podido dormir bien, aunque no solo aquella noche, y la anterior, sino desde hacía ya tiempo que no podía coger el sueño tranquilo por las noches de verano que estaban pasando en Grand Line. ¿El porqué? Sencillo. _Él _era ese porqué, ese delicioso y alegre porqué. _Él _era el que le quitaba el sueño, el que no quería escapar nunca de sus pensamientos.

"_Vuelvo a casa sin dormir,_

_Vuelvo con el aroma de tu piel_

_En mis labios…"_

_Él_.

"_Con los ojos sin abrir,_

_Con el pelo pinzado del color_

_De tus manos…"_

Ella no se había dado cuenta. Aquel sentimiento… Ella nunca le había hecho caso, nunca le dio importancia, ella vivía como si aquel sentimiento no existiera. Pero aún así, seguía allí, dentro su corazón, sin intención de rendirse, sin querer abandonar la cabeza de la chica… Ah… como le costó reconocerlo…

"_Y azul,_

_En mi corazón estas,_

_Si te digo la verdad,_

_No quiero estar sin ti un momento."_

Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que reconocerlo. Aquel sentimiento, aunque ella no quisiera, se encontraba allí, esperando ser correspondido, esperando que llegara la persona que le hacía estar así, esperando poder amar… Ah… Era tan inocente… tan infantil… tan alegre… Se hacía querer. Era imposible estar cada día cerca de _él _y no apreciarlo, era imposible estar cerca de _él _y no quererlo. Imposible.

"_Por ti, por ti,_

_Yo daría el mundo entero por ti,_

_Por ti, por ti,_

_Buscaría el corazón que perdí,_

_Por ti, por ti,_

_Me ago fuerte para verte feliz,_

_Por ti, por ti,_

_Todo lo ago por ti…"_

Ah… ¿Quién de la tripulación no daría la vida por _él_?.¿Quién de la tripulación era capaz de no quererlo?.¿Quién? Todos le querían. Reconocerlo era otra cosa, pero todos le querían. ¿Por qué ella más?.¿Por qué ella no lo quería _solo _como amigo?.¿Por qué _él _no se daba cuenta? Miles de dudas arrasaban en la cabeza de la chica, miles de dudas que probablemente nunca llegarían a resolverse…

"_Como siempre, pienso en ti_

_Y me quedo esperando que llegue_

_Tu saludo…"_

Ah… Tenía que empezar a espabilar. Hacía rato que había salido el sol, pero nadie pero nadie parecía haberse levantado. La arqueóloga estaba estirada en su cama, a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente, durmiendo. En la habitación de al lado tampoco parecía haber nadie despierto. Si lo estuviera, no habría tanto silencio. Si _él _estuviera despierto, no habría tanta tranquilidad, seguro que habría despertado a los otros de una manera bastante bestia, pero aun así, ninguno se enfadaba con él de verdad. Solo lo aparentaban. Finalmente levantó. Para su sorpresa, todos los chicos estaban en la cocina, hablando… tan tranquilo como siempre. _Él _le sonrió.

"_Tu sonrisa vuelve a mi,_

_Y me trae en la noche_

_Lo que tanto he deseado…"_

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aun pensando que _él _no la quería de la manera como ella deseaba, era feliz. Feliz por estar con _él,_ feliz por estar a su lado. No podía evitar sonreír con solo sentir su presencia a su lado. Todos le saludaron con un "buenos días" y una sonrisa… Después de todo, era feliz.

"_Y azul,_

_En mi corazón estas,_

_Si te digo la verdad,_

_No quiero estar sin ti un momento."_

Se sentó. Fue cosa de instantes que el cocinero le trajera como siempre su suculento almuerzo. Pero no tenía hambre. Se encontraba feliz, pero extraña. Algo extraño había salido de nuevo en su corazón. ¿Tristeza? Tristeza de no ser capaz de decir lo que sentía. ¿Angustia? Angustia de no ver el valor dentro de sí. ¿Miedo? Miedo de la respuesta si se atreve a confesarlo… Sentimientos como ese albergaban su cuerpo. Aun así, era feliz.

"_Por ti, por ti,_

_Yo daría el mundo entero por ti,_

_Por ti, por ti,_

_Buscaría el corazón que perdí,_

_Por ti, por ti,_

_Me ago fuerte para verte feliz,_

_Por ti, por ti,_

_Todo lo ago por ti…"_

Aun sus dudas, aun sus inquietudes, estaba feliz. Feliz de tener amigos, feliz de sentirse querida, feliz de estar con _él_… Feliz de sentirse feliz. Su pasado no había sido lleno de felicidad, pero eso es lo que es, pasado. Ya no tenía miedo de sus recuerdos, no tenía miedo de sus superiores, _él _le había ayudado a no tener miedo de eso… siempre adelante. Ese es su lema. Una lucha la pierdes cuando, aunque sea un solo instante, crees que no podrás ganar. Ella no perdería aquella lucha. No, no lo haría.

"_Por ti, por ti…_

_Por ti…  
Por ti…"_

Estaba alegre, se sentía plenamente feliz…

-_"Por ti…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Hola holita! Como estan? Bueno, aqui vengo con un mini-song fic n-n por si no es obvio, es LuffyXNami n-n espero que les aya gustado nOn y la canción... No es de Erreway pero casi, porque es de Camila Bordonaba, (una de las cantantes de Erreway xD) pero aqui la cantó solita... n-n dejen review plis! gracias!_**

****

**_besos!_**

**_Aya-chan!_**

**_Konoha's Fan!_**


End file.
